


Worth

by drunkdragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First Time, mild inferences of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Robin hadn't been the same ever since Grima was put to sleep. Flavia saw it fit to try and change that.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: MRobin x Flavia smut, Flavia's perspective

_ To Lord Khan Flavia, _

_ I have not seen you since the Fell Dragon had been put to sleep. I pray this letter finds you well. _

_ I will keep my introduction, however, short. In my eyes have failed when I did not end myself. A time borrowed of ten thousand years is still borrowed, never our own. Yet Lord Chrom and the Halidom see it fit that I be lauded as a hero. He has made a point of it again and again - there will be another time to make it right. _

_ He has asked that I take a leave of absence, to explore the land a little on my own. As my dearest friend, I shall entertain his notion and have chosen to make Regna Ferox my first place to visit, should you deign it fit to have one such as me. _

_ I understand that letters and papers are not your preferred method of diplomacy, but I felt that this notice would at least let you respond should you decide to allow me to visit. _

* * *

Flavia accepted his request without a second question. It was true that his method of asking for passage and the request to stay was not the preferred way of her land. Diplomacy was often face to face, and letters were looked down upon. But she mirrored him and sent a letter in return. And in a moon’s time he arrived in front of her throne, kneeling at her feet.

“Grandmaster Robin, I’m glad you made it. Coming to Regna Ferox in the near dead of winter is no easy task.”

“It’s just Robin, for now,” his mop of white hair bobbed just a little lower, as if bowing again, before looking up at her. “I prefer not to have that title while I am on leave. Still, thank you for your kindness for one such as I. I did not think you would accept me so readily.”

She didn’t tell him that Chrom had sent a letter even earlier than he did, detailing the full extent of his concern for Robin’s wellbeing. The man had become a mess in light of his ‘failure’ to truly defeat Grima. She had been there that day. Some time before the dragon was weak enough, Robin had been incapacitated. There was no chance for him to even strike, and it ate away at him to this day. Chrom had all but begged in his letter for her assistance in his plight to help Robin back to his feet.

She had some ideas, but for now the man in front of her needed rest. She would begin her plan the next day.

* * *

The next morning she had invited him to her breakfast table, and the two had a conversation. Amidst the chewing and smacking of lips, though, Flavia set her plans into motion.

“Robin, one of the things that I recall the most about you was your sword arm. I’m curious to see if you’re still up to par. Care for duel?”

She watched as his jaw slowed to a crawl, no doubt chewing and thinking upon her words. Finally, he swallowed and spoke. “I remember us having a match once,” the words came out slowly, thoughtfully. “Others might have called it close, but I recall a fair trouncing. Sometimes I think my arm still hurts from blocking your blows.”

But two could play at that game, and her lips perked upward. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

He thought for a moment longer before spearing a piece of egg with his fork. “Well, if you’re so inclined to beat upon me, I see no reason to turn down a request from my most gracious host. However, I do wonder why you are so inclined to see me beaten.”

“Well, then, when I beat you in our duel, how about you grant me a favor?”

That got Robin to raise his eyebrows. Smiling even, she dared to consider. “You speak as if you’ve already won.”

“Didn’t you just admit to it?”

“Hmph,” there was a definite smirk on his lips. “Then do I get a favor if I win?”

This time, Flavia gave a quick laugh, her heavy voice rumbling from her chest. “I’m not a cheat when it comes to words, Robin. That will always be fair and square. But you better get ready for this duel. I’ve been known to approach them like it’s life or death.”

* * *

It was clear to Flavia with how Robin moved that, in spite of his own self-inflicted shame, he saw it fit to continue training, perhaps down to the bone. Though he had his own clothes with him, he had removed his traditional dark purple cloak, something she had almost never seen him without and leaving him in his paler shirt. With his arms bared, she wondered how much muscle he had beneath his clothes.

But as soon as the wooden practice sword came into her hands, all that lay before Flavia’s mind was the upcoming duel. It was a little heavy, just the way she liked her swords, gripping it with both hands. When he finally picked out his weapon, she saw that it was one that mirrored hers.

“You ready to begin?” she barked.

“At your leisure, Lord Khan.”

With only a few onlookers present, the two began their match and they circled around each other. They watched each other like hawks, eyes never leaving the other. In a battle it was different - there were soldiers by their sides and by their enemies. But a duel was different. It let her drink in his features, the muscles on his arms seeming even more prominent. Every step of his was calculated and heavy with confidence.

In the end, though, it was he who made the first move. It was just a quick swing, aimed at her thigh and easily blocked. But it was to test her and she knew it. Before long another strike came down, this time towards her shoulder, and she raised her sword to meet it before stepping to the side and letting the blade slide down harmlessly.

Yet before she could retaliate, Robin had already drawn himself back, resuming their circling game. She flexed her grip on the handle. He seemed faster than before, maybe even stronger. Robin once again proved that he was no slouch in combat.

But neither was she. Regna Ferox’s title of Lord Khan was not carried without merit, after all. She tested him with her own strikes, looking to set the pace of the match, to keep him off his footing. Soon it came into full swing, their blades locking and unlocking, backing away only to reenter so soon.

It was not long before fatigue began to make its slow way into their muscles. Her blonde hair, tied back to reveal the scalp of her dark skin, became matted with sweat. Likewise, Robin’s hair had begun to clump and stick to his forehead. Sweat coated their skin, and his shirt clung to his chest.

She took another breath and stepped in. Raising her blade high, she slammed it down with all her might. Robin want to deflect the blade away from him, hoping to use her force against her. But with a resounding crack, his sword was smashed into a myriad of pieces. With a triumphant breath, she brought up her weapon against his neck-

...only to find that it had shattered as well. All she held was the handle of a broken piece of wood with the rest of the blade hanging by a thread.

“Did…” Robin trailed off, droplets rolling off of his brow as his confused and incredulous eyes looked into hers, “Did we come to a draw?”

For a moment she paused, doing her best to think of an answer and to catch her breath. But when she did, she pressed the splintered tip against the skin at his collar, summoning forth the tiniest pinpricks of blood. “Not after that.” A smile spread across her lips as she watched Robin roll his eyes.

“Fine, fine,” he said after a series huff. She had a feeling that he would have smiled were he not so tired, but she could hear it in his voice and that was enough.“What would the great Lord Khan Flavia ask of this lowly man?”

* * *

For a while Flavia held onto the request, both dangling it in front of him while playing the role of host. If there was anything he wanted or needed, she had it provided to him. But as spring began to make its way into the cold lands, she planned a hunting trip into the wilds, bringing Robin along. She took him west and south of the seat of her throne with her best hunters, letting him survey the regrowing land that was beginning to break free from the ice and snow.

And while she didn’t say anything about it, she could see the change slowly taking place. By seeing the growth and recovery around him, his countenance changed little by little. He was still caught up in his own failure, but she could see just a bit of him attempting to move on.

They were sitting next to each other at a campfire one night when it happened, after a long day of hunting. They had finally killed their first deer and were celebrating. By fate Robin had landed the finishing blow and was gifted with the first bite of meat, even before Flavia.

“You brought me out here for a reason, didn’t you Lord Khan?”

His stomach was full and just a little heavy with ale from a nearby town. He would never have been so direct otherwise. She didn’t respond with an answer, but instead just smiled, letting her hand ghost over his. But before the night was over she placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

She didn’t make her request until after they had returned, not until a few days before he would return to his country. He was still undecided if he would visit other lands of the continent or resume his work, but he was sure that Chrom would be happy to see him again. She figured that a warm bed was better for the two of them, as it was still cold after all. And while Regna Ferox valued strength more than other aspects discretion was still wise, for the man would return to Ylisse after all was said and done.

Flavia rapped upon his chamber door with her knuckles. She doubted that he was asleep, though it would be of no consequence if that were the case. She would just try again the next night. But she was right, and Robin opened the door. His room was still lit with candles, perhaps for reading or writing before the night was over. But he had already settled into his modest nightclothes, perhaps closer to sleep than she guessed initially.

In comparison, she had only a coat of furs wrapped around herself.

“L-Lord Khan.”

This was the first time she ever heard him stutter and she vowed to take it to her grave. “No need for the title, Robin. I’m just Flavia tonight.” She stepped into the room and felt her neck turn to face the bed. “Besides, I’m here to follow up on my favor.”

He was a smart man, and she didn’t need to look at him to know that the gears were spinning in his mind. She remained silent, but was rewarded when the door shut behind her and he spoke. “This is surely a scandal.”

Her lips smiled as she quipped a return. “You’re still in the room with me.”

“I…” he faltered. “I admit that I am willing to at least hear you out.”

“You know, Robin,” she whipped her body around to face him, blonde hair gently raking upon her skin. She held the opposite sides of her fur coat and kept her body covered. “That’s the second time you’ve fumbled with your words tonight.” Slowly walking over, she tucked a chin under his finger, her dark skin gently contrasting against his paler complexion in candlelight. “I think I’m having an effect upon you.”

“I would like to believe that anyone would think twice about their words when the most powerful person in Regna Ferox visits their bedchamber at night.” His cheeks were slowly reddening and he made to turn away, but her finger stiffened and pushed him back to look into her eyes.

“Me being naked doesn’t scare you?”

“Well,” his eyes fell down across the top of her body for the briefest of flickers and he turned even brighter. “... That, too.” It happened again as he turned his head away, and this time she let him go. “Would it be safe to say that your request is both more amorous than I expected and yet fully expected at the same time?”

She chuckled, her hand falling back to her coat and letting it expose just a little more of her shoulder. “You can say no if you want.”

“I’m… I’m surprised you’d have one such as me, Flavia.”

There it was again - that condescending tone he used towards himself. “Man, woman, doesn’t matter. As Lord Khan I can have anyone I wish.” Her hand fell onto his shoulder, gently kneading beneath the pads of her fingers, feeling his strong muscles. “Besides, you’re cut from a hero’s cloth, Robin. You are exactly what is desirable in Regna Ferox. I’m surprised no one ever tried to pick you up while we were on the march.”

His tilted down in embarrassment, his eyes trying to trace her toes against the cold stone tile. “I… It just never came to the table for me.”

“Not even Tharja?”

He quickly shook his head. “Not like that. I never saw her-...” he bit his lip, “not like that.”

Flavia felt her voice soften, going quiet. “So you’ve never been with someone.” Her hand rose to his cheek, gently letting his skin fall against her calloused palm. “Would you like to change that?”

One last breath, one last blink, one last darkening of his cheeks.

“... Yes.”

She smiled, her hand falling to his and dragging him towards the bed. “Well, come on then, no need to stand here in the cold. And just relax. Let me handle everything.” Letting go, she climbed upon the mattress and beckoned him towards her. “Here, lay down.”

Robin did as he was told, and now that the full weight of the situation was bearing down upon him his shyness had begun to fade away. But he became aware of the looseness of his pants, cloth peaking at his arousal and turned his head to the side again.

To remedy this, Flavia moved herself over him, placing her hips over his covered length and slowly let the fur coat fall. “It’s okay to look, Robin,” she said, answering the question she knew he had in the back of his mind, and slowly he turned to face her.

Her breasts were the first to be exposed to the night chill. As the front of the coat parted, though, the next was her toned stomach, abs pressing against her dark skin. His eyes were glued to the edges of the parting cloth, slowly drinking in everything from her body. But when it finally pulled away to reveal her hips and the folds of her core, she watched as he gulped and barely suppressed a chuckle. She let her legs relax, pressing herself against his hardened member and he twitched.

“Go on. Isn’t curiosity one of your traits?”

It was like a dam had opened up. His hands, unsure at first yet gentle and probing, trailed all over her exposed body and she shivered and languished under his touch. The air was cold, but she felt her body becoming hot as he explored. She grinned when he raised his head to have a better look at her breasts, feeling the soft flesh bend and squeeze in his hands. She gave a short laugh when they trailed down over to her stomach, taking in their firmer feel.

And when he finally gave in and looked down, she leaned back a little to expose her wetting flesh. He was careful, slow, like when he was approaching a wild beast on their recent hunt. But finally his thumbs went to both ends and gently pulled them apart.

“Some of the cruder men…” he gulped, “they speak of… I mean, I know what they put in, but-”

“You mean fingering?” she did her best to sound gentle yet impartial.

His blush turned darker, but he nodded. “Yes… that would be one of them.”

Her hand softly grasped a finger and placed it at the entrance. “Go on, then. Give it a nice, slow wiggle.” She didn’t expect him to be good, and while she was more than rearing to take him in now, foreplay would most likely be necessary in his future encounters.

And when he took a breath and gently pushed in, she shuddered and gave a low hiss. She was no stranger to the act, but another person’s touch always trumped her own. And as he explored, slowly satiating his curiosity, she began to undo the front of his top, gently plying the buttons apart. Her reward was his toned chest, strong from the war and training. Her own hands explored his body slowly, mirroring his movements from before. But she did her best to remain slow - Robin had never been with another after all, and too much at one time might lead to finishing too soon.

But she knew she was ready now. Gently grasping his wrist, she pulled it away and moved her body back a bit. Then, holding the hem of his pants, she pulled them down, letting his cock spring up, rigid from anticipation. Leaning in close, she grasped its base and examined her prize.

“It’s nice.”

Robin’s lips opened and closed, but he said nothing. With a small smile, Flavia let out her tongue and gave it a slow drag from base to tip, watching him flinch beneath her.

“F-Flavia…”

She didn’t think he’d last if she continued that way, and she laughed as she raised her body over his length. “We’ll save it for another night.”

“Y-You mean to say… we might do this again?”

“Of course,” she quickly responded, dragging her wet opening over his tip. “As I said, you’re a desirable man.” Finally, though, she stopped over his head and looked him in the eye. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, and she slowly let herself descend. She let out a low moan, but Robin let out an even louder one. It was short, though, and he pursed his lips. Finally, though, she had taken as much as she could from this angle. She knew from the start that he would finish well before her if he remained still, and she spoke again.

“Touch me.”

“W-Where?”

“Everywhere.”

He didn’t need a second command. His hands rose to her chest again, softly apprehending her flesh. They fell to her hips and thighs, squeezing them with each slow rise and fall of her body. He let out low hisses, and in those moments he would freeze up, trying to calm himself and she patiently waited it out.

But soon his eyes and hands fell over her filled entrance. Grasping his hand again, she guided his thumb through the small patch of blonde and to her clit, leaning back. “Keep brushing it. Right there.”

And this time when she moved her hips, just a little faster, Robin did his best to keep up. His voice escaped his lips, her name ghosting through the air, but his hand never stopped. One of her own hands hastened to grab his other and brought it to her chest, and she felt him squeeze.

And for a moment, it was a heavenly rhythm between them. But she knew Robin wouldn’t last long enough. Not on his first night with another.

“F-Flavia!” he let out a panicked cry. She could see his body tensing, feel it tensing beneath and she pushed harder. Her body moved past the pace they set, and for all the good it did he tried to keep up. But it was for naught. In seconds she felt his cock twitching inside her. His white hot seed spilled out onto the two of them, the slaps of skin becoming even wetter.

But in spite of all this, perhaps he hung onto her commands, for he stroked and squeezed her even more. He was well and finished by the time she felt her body snapping over him, the walls of her pussy coaxing whatever was left from him. But it was enough and it was good.

When the act was done, her breath regained, Flavia let herself fall to his side. She wondered if he was still coping with the sensation as she dragged the blanket over them, but such concerns were put away for the time being as her eyes closed to rest.

Robin would dig himself out of his pit. She was sure of it. But a little help went a long way. And it was certainly appealing to know that she had forged a bond with him that would not be put aside lightly.

* * *

_ To Flavia, _

_ My mind still drifts to that night sometimes. Again, I thank you for all that you’ve done for me since my visit. Some days I still struggle, but to know that many others, and especially you, have faith in me is a gift unparalleled. _

_ But I think I can put those times behind me now. You see, I have found a visitor most strange, and I think it would please you very much to see her. I seek to return to your seat immediately at your earliest convenience. After all, was it not you who mentioned that a hero is desirable for a Feroxi? _

_ I eagerly await your reply. _

_ Your lover, _ _   
_ _ Ex-Grandmaster Robin _


End file.
